1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser that dispenses liquid or fluid from a container, called a syringe, by rising internal pressure of the syringe by a piston. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fluid dispenser for a lubricant containing solid materials, especially for a lubricant sprayed on a reused shutter mechanism before inspecting the shutter speed. The present invention relates also to a lens inspection system, especially for use in recycling reused lenses.
2. Background Arts
An exemplar of a well-known dispenser is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-309456, that has a syringe partitioned by a piston into two chambers. By driving the piston to reciprocate inside the syringe, a liquid contained in the syringe is dispensed alternately from both chambers. While the liquid is being ejected from one of the chambers, the other chamber is being supplemented with the liquid. Thus, the dispenser of this type can dispense the liquid in continuous succession. Where the liquid to dispense is a lubricant that contains solid components, the lubricant must continually be mixed or agitated for keeping the liquid density constant, because the solid components would otherwise precipitate. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a mixing mechanism in the syringe in that case.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-146553 discloses an adhesive coating apparatus, wherein a mixing device is provided in a syringe for keeping the viscosity of a fluid adhesive material constant. The syringe has an ejection port on the bottom side. The fluid adhesive material is pushed by compressed air toward the ejection port, to be ejected from the ejection port. The mixing device is constituted of an agitating propeller mounted on one end of a drive shaft. The other end of the drive shaft protrudes outside the syringe through a top opening thereof, and is driven to rotate the propeller by an external driving force.
Introducing such a mixing device into the above mentioned dispenser involves a problem that the drive shaft would interfere with a piston rod. To avoid this problem, the drive shaft must be inserted into the syringe through a different position from where the piston rod is inserted. Then a complicated sealing device would be needed for closing a clearance between the drive shaft and the syringe, and thus increases the cost of the dispenser.